I'm Not The One
by Veritas Odium Parit
Summary: This is a slash story, eventually HP/SB. After the ministry fiasco, Voldemort conquers privet drive. Harry manages to kill him and goes to live with his godfather. New friendships are formed, and in midst of everything Harry tries to find his soul mate
1. Chapter 1

Story: I'm Not the One  
>Author: Veritas Odium Parit<br>Rating: M+ for Language & Mature themes. Contains Slash, don't like, don't read. Sirius still alive. Characters are probably OOC. Eventually HP/SB.

Summary: After the ministry fiasco, Voldemort conquers privet drive. Harry manages to kill him and goes to live with his godfather. His old friends have abandoned him after discovering his sexual preference, but new friendships are formed, and in midst of everything Harry tries to find his soul mate. Loads of Harry pairings, eventually HP/SB.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

-Like a toy,  
>to a kid,<br>I said Jump,  
>And you did-<em>The Black Keys <em>

Harry sat on his squeaking bed, watching the dusty ceiling, counting the cracks. He was currently at Grimmaulds place, expecting a visit from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. He still couldn't quite believe how much had happened in such a short period of time. Voldemort was gone, defeated, for good. The light had won over the Dark, and to Harry's surprise, without a huge final battle. Voldemorts defeat had merely been an accident; another encounter, but this one was fatal. A simple tool such as a muggle gun had done the trick.  
>It was sad no one had thought about that possibility sooner, it would have saved Harry a lot of trouble. The victory had cost it's price though, and all the celebrations came with a dull bitterness: Dumbledore, his mentor and a grandfatherly figure through all of Harry's struggles, had died in the final fight. Though he was already mortally wounded by an ancient curse earlier, his death came as a surprise, and was a big loss for all of them. And of course, how could it be different this year, the victory had caused a new problem for Harry.<p>

He still remembered the last fight as if it was yesterday. After the battle at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort and his followers had conquered the house at private drive, the blood wards had failed their protection, the order arrived just in time to see Harry grab uncle Vernons gun and blow Voldemorts brain to shreds. In a blind rage, Bellatrix had blown up the ceiling, a big piece was directly aimed at Sirius, just as he was running towards Harry with a smile on his face, and a shout, left unfinished: 'You did..' at that moment, the block hit its target. But it was not Sirius. It was Dumbledore, who, knowing his life would come to an end sooner or later this year, had jumped in the fire line and pushed Harry's godfather aside.  
>In the short battle that followed they had managed to capture the few Death Eaters present, except from Bellatrix and Fenrir. Bellatrix had disapparated, pulling Fenrir along with her, leaving with a promise to revenge herself on the worthless Potterboy. So, this year was going to be just as 'exciting' as all his former years. He was being chased by a psychopathic woman who wanted revenge for killing her lover. Oh yes, Harry was pretty sure that the mad woman had been in love with her master. He shudderd at the mere thought of being in love with Voldemort. All of his other followers had been captured, most of them with the aid of Lucius Malfoy, who had switched sides just in time. He was freed of all charges and was currently occupying a minor position in the Ministry again. Draco was still an arrogant prick, but Harry had found a liking in his sarcastic humor and a few times during the summer break they had exchanged scribbles. Harry even had contemplated writing a real letter to the Malfoy heir, he was bored to death, but had eventually decided against it. He really didn't know if he liked Malfoy or not. He also didn't want to think about it nor pretend to know how exactly he felt about their 'cease-fire'.<p>

After the victory he had been removed from the Dursleys to live with Sirius. At first, he had been excited, his biggest wish had come true, he could live with his 'real' family, but somehow it turned out to be a little disappointing.  
>He wasn't allowed outside on his own, somehow they all feared Bellatrix would kill him the second he would even stick his nose outside one of the windows. Nonsense, of course, but no one wanted to take more risks. After the blood wards had failed their protection everyone had become more paranoid then moody, it was annoying, really.<p>

Still, Harry had been having a great time, sitting inside with Sirius doing nothing in particular. He remembered their first evening together, alone. It had been one of Harry's best memories and he was  
>sure he would cherish it forever. Sirius had burned their food, of course, and Harry had decided to make some pizza's while Sirius had been watching him apologetically. Afterwards, trying to cover for his mistakes, Sirius had attempted to wash up the burnt stove, and this ended eventually in a hexing spree and a few broken dishes. Sirius had shrugged his shoulders, stated that the family Black had enough family silver for him to burn food every day, and with those words he had vanquished the broken and dirty pots and summoned a chocolate pie which molly had left for them to eat. Harry had laughed, his first carefree laugh since a long time, and together they'd eaten the whole pie.<br>Afterwards they'd sat together at the fireplace and talked for hours, drinking butterbeer. Harry had even taken a few sips of Sirius' firewhiskey, and decided he liked the taste, it had burned his  
>throat, but he'd liked it.<p>

Grimmauld place was a lot cozier now Sirius wasn't a prisoner in his own home anymore. They finally had found a way to get rid of the awful portrait in the hall, Sirius had banished various other sinister objects and replaced them with comfortable elements. The whole house seemed now more like a bachelor residence, with big red comfortable sofa's and bordeaux carpets.  
>'Typically Sirius to replace everything assembling to green and silver with red and gold'. Harry snickered and lent back into a scruffy old pillow, coughing as dust whirled up into his nostrils.<br>He was at the moment in Regulus' old room. Sirius had never entered this room, nor had done anything to change the shabby Slytherin interior, and Harry often visited this room to think if or if he wanted to be left alone. He sighed, lately, he had been inside this room a lot. Far too often  
>stating the fact that Voldemort was death and he was supposed to be a carefree youngster in a bachelor home with a loving godfather.<p>

It was true that at first living here with his godfather seemed like a dream. Every now and then, Remus or Moody would visit him and Sirius, and Harry was as Happy as he thought he could possibly be. He and Sirius had often played childish games, pillow fight or pulled minor pranks on one another. Sirius was more like a big brother then a godfather to him, but he knew this was going to happen and it didn't bother him to cook or do other chores, as long as Sirius threw his dirty laundry in the washing bin instead of random diverted all over the living room.

It had been quite disturbing the first time he found a pair of red boxers with the text 'Can my wand enter you chamber of secrets?' in front of the fireplace. The text gave him a laughing fit as well as a hysterical shudder of apprehension and it took a few of firm shakes form his godfather to calm him down.  
>The picture of Sirius with these boxers still plagued his mind now and then, and after the incident Harry had begged his godfather to throw his laundry in the wash bin and Sirius had agreed, not wanting to startle his godson in such manner again.<br>Though he planned to pull a small prank involving said boxers on Harry at a later stage, he just needed a few precautions and preparations. Little did Sirius now Harry had planned something similar as a payback for mentally scarring him. But neither of them had had a good chance to  
>follow their plans through, yet.<p>

Harry chuckled at the mere thought of his plan, but then his smile faded and he started thinking how Grimmauld place had become a lonely place for him.

Like already mentioned, at first, nothing was wrong. After their first night, they had spent much more other nights this way. Sirius had told him story after story about his own time at Hogwarts and the pranks he, James and Remus had pulled. Harry in turn told him about his life before he'd met Sirius. He avoided talking about his abusive relatives, he didn't want Sirius to know nor wanted  
>him to feel guilty for not being there for him. He always knew to distract Sirius from the subject, and was at those moments very happy for his Slytherin traits, and, with due respect, Sirius Gryffindor tendencies. Merlin, he almost sounded like Snape.<p>

After two weeks inside though, Harry really wanted to get some fresh air. Sirius understood his Godson, but couldn't allow anything to happen to him, so he called upon the order to find some proper protection. Harry could leave the house now four times a' week, but it wasn't much fun,  
>'constant vigilance' and not longer then two hours, and never during the night.<br>At some point, he convinced Sirius to take off together to party in a muggle disco. Sirius, who was as excited about the plan as Harry, agreed after only a few minutes of nagging and together they had  
>partied all night long. Unfortunately Molly had decided to visit them just said early morning. After finding an empty house, she'd worried sick and called upon the whole order, explaining the emergency. Every single member apparated immediately onto the first steps of Grimmauld place and everyone stood collected in the hall, just as Molly had ushered them inside, trying not to panic and at the same time trying to discover what had happened, Sirius and Harry had walked in, the former drunk and the latter lightly tipsy, laughing and obviously healthy and unharmed.<br>Their smiles froze as they saw the whole order standing in the front of them, each one of them looking at them with stern frowns, some scowls even matching Snapes', but none of them reaching his look of utter hate and distaste. Because even the black clad bat had appeared to come to an aid and was highly displeased he had lost valuable time because of the irresponsible actions of the Potter brat and his Dogfather. Molly had practically thrown herself at Harry, crying she'd worried sick. Harry had, of course, felt guilty, and promised to never sneak out again and Remus had dragged Sirius off to the kitchen to sober him up and have a 'chat.'  
>After the 'chat', which probably meant Remus scolding Sirius for his irresponsibility, explaining him what the dangers of such expeditions were and finally threatening to take Harry away if Sirius couldn't keep up to his promises, Sirius had learned his lesson and refused to take Harry outside on a 'little' trip again.<p>

One week later, Harry had tried to convince Sirius to accompany him to the movies, but Sirius had refused and started to become more of a severe role model. And for someone like Sirius, that was a very strange behavior. He didn't gave in, Harry had to stay home, he had tried to convince Sirius countless times to sneak out together, but Sirius simply refused, the last encounter with Remus seemed to have knocked some sense into the otherwise irresponsible Godfather. Harry accepted this 'new' side of his godfather, he didn't want to disappoint Sirius by disobeying him, or complaining. Because, in all other points, Sirius was still Sirius, Harry lived by no rules except one: he had to stay inside and only leave in company of a few order members. It frustrated Harry nonetheless, but he decided to ignore his irritation and to enjoy his time inside with Sirius. They'd build a long slide, made with a little help of Sirius' wand, a few mattresses and loads of water, it was now possible to slide down from the attic directly into the living room, of course you could also jump on the roller-coaster from Harry and Sirius' room, the slide was bumpy and charmed into sharp curves with only magic keeping you from falling. Remus, who had once after hours and hours of persuasion, tried the 'slide of hell', as he called it afterwards, (Harry decided to keep the name), called it a Mad mens project and refused to ever set foot onto the sickening mattress slide again, but Harry slided down  
>almost every morning, until he and Sirius had found another part of the house to 'ruin with their mischief'. (also a phrase used by Remus).<br>Unfortunately Sirius, who was of course by now freed of all charges, had received a job at the ministry of magic in the Auror department four weeks after the start of summer break. Sirius saw his opportunity, seeing a chance to hunt Bellatrix down, to regain respect in the Wizarding world and finally to be able to do something for the order in return, and accepted his new post with joy.  
>Harry was happy for him, and celebrated alongside everyone else. They'd, or rather, Harry had, prepared a dinner and he had seen Hermione and Ron for the first time since the start of summer break. The party had been great, but, after only one week of work Sirius had been sent abroad for a mission. He hugged Harry tightly, and left him in charge of the other members.<p>

That was the first step in turning his summer holidays into a little disaster.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to SkylerKnight, the first reviewer of this story!  
>AN2: Warning: This chapter contains strong language and some lemon.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

-I've been tried,  
>and I've been tested,<br>I was born tired,  
>I never got rested.-<em>The Black Keys <em>

Without Sirius the house felt empty to Harry. He hated it to be stuck inside now more then ever. To his misfortune, the people guarding him were most of the time absorbed in their own work, and Harry ended up in Regulus' room, bitter, and, missing Sirius.  
>At first, he thought he missed his godfather so bad because he had never known a fatherly figure in his life, and that he was afraid of losing him, but somehow, he knew there had to be more.<br>He knew he loved Sirius, he was a great friend and his godfather, but he didn't understand why it made him so sad to know his godfather couldn't be there for him every day. Why did it upset him to know Sirius could leave him behind, or, worse, get hurt.  
>At one point he had shared his concerns with Remus, almost crying at the thought of Sirius leaving him. Remus had hugged Harry tight and explained to him that Sirius would never leave him.<p>

"Harry, it is normal that you are afraid of loosing the only 'real' family you've ever known, it isn't strange you miss him. But he will come back, it is only a few more days now.."

"I think there must be something more then family here," Harry murmured into Remus' shoulder, regretting his words instantly after he'd spoken them aloud. Thankfully, Remus hadn't heard it properly and Harry let it be. After their conversation, he'd visited Sirius room, and after hours of  
>brooding, he finally thought he knew what was happening to him.<br>This was the fist time he had absolutely no obligations, he didn't need to save the rest of the wizarding world, and he finally could live his life, like it was supposed to be. With this new careless life there came other emotional problems, Harry was currently questioning his sexual attraction to women, he had had a dream about a dark and handsome man jerking him off and he had awoke  
>highly aroused, tangled in wet sheets and sweaty pajama-bottoms.<br>So it was only logical he clanged to his godfather, Harry told himself. He had been able to flee his abusive household and was currently coping with 'normal' problems. He needed a family member and a close friend to talk about this problems. Padfoot had been, and always would be a very good  
>listener and advisor. He was more then a godfather, he had become Harry's best friend. Especially since he and Ron hadn't contacted each-other yet.<br>This seemed to be the explanation of all the emotional swirls Harry felt concerning Sirius, it had to be, and Harry, very content he had figured it out, left Sirius' room, only to come back the next day to lay down again and read, it calmed him to be here and to now Sirius would come back eventually.

After two depressing weeks, Sirius finally arrived back home and Harry had almost strangled him with a frantic hug as soon as the handsome animagus stepped through the fireplace. Sirius had laughed his barking laugh and patted his godson on his back after swaying him around in his arms a few times.

"My Harry" he said, placing a kiss on his mop of black hair. A warm feeling spread through Harry's entire body and he'd given Sirius another tight hug. But Sirius suddenly disappeared to his rooms after the hugs and hadn't shown up until breakfast the next morning.  
>Harry had been disappointed and wanted nothing more then to spent the remaining days inside with Sirius. To his utter disbelieve Sirius told him during breakfast he would be leaving the next day on another mission. At that point Harry hadn't been able to stop a single tear from rolling down his cheek. If Sirius had seen it, he'd pretended not to notice it. The rest of the day, he seemed to avoid Harry, who really hadn't a clue what he'd done wrong.<br>That evening they had their real first fight. Harry had demanded that Sirius would look at him, talk to him. Sirius had ignored him and continued his 'childish' behavior, causing Harry to explode and  
>calling him a 'never-grown-up-child-that-should-stop-dwelling-in-the-past-and-finally-get-a-grown-up-and-responsible-life'.<br>This had hurt Sirius and Harry knew it, but before he could open up his mouth to apologize, Sirius had thrown a vase towards him and left for his rooms, muttering under his breath and summoning a bottle of fire whiskey on his way upstairs.

Harry stood motionless next to a pile of shattered pieces of china vase, which had missed him by a few inches, and broke down sobbing. He truly hadn't meant to say something this vile this to his godfather, but he'd just snapped. He knew Sirius could sometimes have his grumpy moods. He used to have them previously, before the defeat of Voldemort and the capture of Peter. Those times when the Marauder was still locked inside, unable to leave Grimmaulds Place. But Sirius' grumpiness had vanished almost immediately at the regain off his freedom and Harry didn't understand why it had reappeared all of the sudden.  
>He buried his nose into his knees and shut out all the noises and sounds around him. He used to do this when he was little and locked in his cupboard, it calmed him, somehow.<br>After what seemed like hours off crying Harry had forced himself to stand up, only to find himself face to face with his godfather. Sirius stood close, his hands stretched out and a glint of tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Harry" he murmured, hesitantly enveloping his godson in a light hug. Harry immediately accepted the apology and lent into Sirius, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"No, I'm serious" Sirius' breath smelled like alcohol, and he whispered into Harry's ear.

"I reacted like a jerk, because I was sad myself to leave you behind again. You have to believe me Prongslet." Sirius sounded almost desperate.

Harry was sure the hight amount of fire-whiskey helped his godfather confessing these close feelings, for he always knew Sirius loved him like a son, but the man almost never really said it out loud.

"It's okay. I am sorry too, I shouldn't have called you irresponsible, I didn't mean it, I just wanted to hurt you, for I was hurt myself" Harry mumbled.

"You did mean it" Sirius stated sadly, pulling Harry even closer. Harry started to protest, but Sirius laid one warm finger over Harry's lips.

"You did mean it and you are right. I am not a responsible person, but I hope I will be responsible enough to allow nothing happen to you as long as you are under my care."

Harry was surprised how wise and sincere Sirius sounded, even after at least one bottle of whiskey. He nodded again, realized that Sirius couldn't see that and cleared his throat.

"Sirius, I love you," He whispered.

"Also, you sound almost wiser than Dumbledore after drinking" He joked, trying to lighten their moods a bit, "I suggest you try it on a daily basis"."

This caused Sirius to laugh out loud, he tried to tickle Harry but failed as he stumbled in his pursuit and they both crashed into one of the comfortable sofas.  
>Harry snuggled himself comfortable in Sirius arms and soon they both drifted off to sleep, cuddling.<p>

Harry had woken up stiff and sore all over his body the next morning, everything cramped from the weird position they'd fallen asleep in last night. Sirius arm was crushing his shoulder, and the man was mumbling in his sleep. Sirius had remembered everything and apologized again after taking a hangover potion. It had sounded a bit less slurry but also more distant. Harry had expected this to happen, the night had been awkward for both of them, Harry felt childish due to his breakdown and  
>Sirius felt like he had failed his task as a parental figure to Harry, by throwing the vase and breaking down drunk beside him.<p>

The animagus asked the ministry to delay his mission for a few days, so he could spend at least one weekend at home, and his request got accepted. Things didn't get better though, Bellatrix had shown up near to Grimmaulds place and had tried to attack a few Order members. They'd all gotten away unharmed, but had been unable to catch the Lestrange psychopath either.  
>Sirius became even more protective after Bellatrix had been seen near to Grimmaulds, he had forced Harry to stay inside for three full days and even forbade him to go on his weekly trips. To make up for it, Sirius hated to see Harry upset, he had promised to invite Ron and Hermione over for a slumber party.<p>

The visit was yet another disaster. Ron and Hermione had arrived the next morning just as Sirius was packing his bags to prepare for his trip.

"I'll join you folks for lunch" Sirius exclaimed whilst Harry dragged Ron upstairs to show him their newest project: Sirius had added a real looping to the mattress slide, secured with magic. It was impossible to fall since Sirius had also conjured some kind of magical net, but nonetheless it was frightening as hell. Hermione followed, mumbling something akin to 'boys'.

They lunched together and Sirius told Harry Tonks would arrive the next day, she would apparate Hermione safely back home and come back afterwards to 'guard' him after Sirius' departure.

"Don't worry prongs, I'll be back in four days, " Sirius smiled.

Harry nodded.

"I'll manage without you, Old man." He grinned.

"Old man?" Sirius groped his chest. "Please, Ron, tell me this isn't true. Old? I can't be... I must be young and attractive!" Sirius rambled, his eyes wide but an amused smile enlightening his features.

"Sorry mate," Ron winked, "I see a few wrinkles there.."

Sirius exclaimed in horror and ran upstairs, of course, leaving the dishes for Harry. Still laughing, the trio made their way over to the kitchen, and Sirius joined them a few minutes later, a mirror in front of his face, checking his cheeks for imperfections.

"You look good Pa'foo, don't worry" Harry slapped his godfather on the shoulder.

"Really?" Sirius smirked, but tried his best hopeful puppy-eyes on Ron, who hurried himself into reassuring the 'Young' man he was handsome as hell.

"Great" Sirius threw the mirror away in a self satisfied manner and contently started drying the dishes, which resulted in a few burnt family heirlooms again, because, Merlin, the man just couldn't cook or clean without blowing at least something up.

That evening, George had paid them a surprise-visit. He'd left Fred in charge of the shop and hoped to learn a few new tricks from the 'old' Marauder and Prankster, as he called Sirius playfully. Sirius feigned horror at being called 'old' twice in only one day and Harry threatened to lock him up in an elderly home if there would be more complaints about the state of his beloved godfather. Sirius hexed him, turning his hair green, and only after Harry had apologized and complimented about every part of Sirius' 'youthful and handsome face', Sirius had countered the hex.  
>In the meantime Ron, Hermione and George were laughed so loud they could barely keep themselves seated. Sirius murmured playfully under his breath about disrespectful youngsters and they'd gathered around the kitchen table. Snuffles told them a few pranks he and James had pulled<br>off and afterwards George joined Harry as the green eyed boy was doing the dishes, whilst Hermione, Ron and Sirius conjured themselves on the sofa's in the living room. The former was reading, Ron and Sirius were playing Wizard chess.

"How are you Harry?"

George handed him a plate as Harry filled the sink with water and soap. For some reason, Harry could tell from George's soft tone he hadn't asked the question to offer him some meaningless small talk.

"I'm not sure..." Harry sighed.

"I noticed there was something off, you seem, worried.." murmured George, glancing over his shoulder into the living room, whose occupants paid no attention or whatsoever to the conversation that took place between the two of them.

"Are you and Sirius okay?"

"I don't know," Harry dried a silver plate and shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong. It's just, George, I think there is something wrong with me.."

George frowned and casted a silencing charm around the kitchen. He dragged Harry to one of the chairs and settled himself across from the the boy.

"Talk" He stated simply.

Harry started, hesitantly:  
>"Every time I am around Snuffles, I feel this real big emotional wave crashing over me. And I think it is because I want to talk to him about.. well, an odd occurrence, a problem, if you want to call it<br>that."

"That sounds logically, you seem to be very close to your godfather. I can imagine it is difficult to keep your emotions in check sometimes. What is your 'problem'?"

"It is rather a strange preference I've noticed. I don't want to tell him about it because I am not sure..." Harry knew he wasn't really making sense so he took a deep breath and blurted out:

"I had a few erotic dreams this summer, but not about women, they were all about men."

He studied George's face cautiously, but the twin didn't look surprised, nor disgusted or appealed.

"You know Harry, I can assure you that most men sometimes dream about other men, it is a part of going through your puberty."

"It isn't strange then?" Harry felt relieved, but only a little.

"It is normal" assured George.

"Because.. well, I am not sure.." Harry trailed of. "Have you had them?" he asked instead.

"Well, yes Harry." George nodded. "A lot. But, I am gay." He stated simply.

Harry's eyes widened for a split second.

"You are?"

George nodded, and Harry, honored George shared such an intimate secret with him hugged the twin.

"Care to finish your sentence where you left off?" George asked, still holding Harry close.

Harry had actually wanted to mention the presence of Sirius or sometimes even Remus in his dreams, and the fact that he was certain he at least was bisexual, since he didn't feel like the dreams were just merely him discovering his sexuality, but something more. Now that George had confessed his secret, it should be easy, but Harry still felt like it was to soon to reveal it.

"Er.."

"It is okay, just tell me when you are ready" George ruffled his hair and let go of a very relieved Harry.

"Thanks for your advice. Does Ron know?"

"Not yet. Mom knows, of course, and dad, and Fred, but I haven't found the right time to tell my little brother."

George suddenly noticed Sirius standing up from the sofa and he quickly canceled the silencing charm, and Harry started to talk about Quidditch.

That night, Harry felt relieved, and didn't fear going to bed for the first time in days. He was more positive now that people would accept his attraction to men. Because, even if those dreams didn't exclude his attraction to women, Harry knew he'd never felt a spark for a girl or woman, but at first he thought it just wasn't the right time, with Voldemort luring around almost every corner to kill him.

Just before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he smiled into his pillow, he had truly accepted who he was and nothing was going to spoil this new feelings for him. If he only knew..

That night, he awoke from a noise downstairs. He decided to take a look and sneaked past Ron's sleeping form. Near to the fireplace, Sirius sat in his usual chair, only clad in his tight red boxers,  
>sipping from a glass of Firewhiskey. He crept past his godfather, the noises were coming from the kitchen. He swept into the room and froze. George stood by the sink, nurturing a glass of alcohol. The redhead turned around and smiled.<p>

"Harry" He said and Harry noticed that George was also very poorly clad, he was only wearing a pair of briefs, also red, saying: 'No needs to say 'lumos' to turn me on'.  
>Harry stared at the tight garment, and couldn't help himself but appreciate what he saw. George saw his stare and smiled, a stunning lopsided smile.<p>

"I borrowed them from Sirius, do you like them?" He whispered, closing the door with a simple flick of his wand and stalking towards Harry in an almost predatory fashion.  
>"I don't know.." Harry stammered.<p>

"If you don't like them, I could go check upstairs for another pair?" George's lips were now almost touching Harry's ear, his tone was low and seductive.  
>A shiver crept down Harry's spine, and he felt long and slender fingers caress his earlobe. His own boxers suddenly stretched as he felt his cock harden at the touch of the red-haired twin.<p>

"Those dreams..." George turned Harry around, they stood face to face and Harry's gaze was pulled towards the full pink lips. George's tongue flickered briefly past his upper lip and Harry traced  
>the movement as if he was hypnotized. George's tongue left a wet trail and Harry longed to copy the movement, to ravish them and kiss George into oblivion.<p>

"George.." He moaned, and suddenly, the twins lips were connected with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance, and after a few seconds Harry gave in. He almost drowned in a bliss of lust and passion and suddenly he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers, his nightshirt and pajama bottoms had vanished and George was stroking his naked chest and bare sides.  
>Harry felt a pleasant shiver running down his spine and he eagerly gripped the twin by his shoulders, pulling him close.<p>

"Those dreams.." George murmured again, his voice husky and low.

"...did they ever feel like this?"

George gripped Harry's hair with one hand pulling him close, crushing their lips almost brutally together, whilst he brushed his other palm over Harry's groin, cupping his balls. Harry couldn't answer. Never had he felt such a lust and need for a man.

"George" he moaned again and he felt twin's hand slowly slide down into his underwear. A firm yet gentle hand stroked his member, almost teasing. Harry felt a tingling in his balls and thrust his hips  
>forward, almost screaming out loud. George started to stroke him firmer and faster, and Harry felt himself tense as he tried to postpone his orgasm.<p>

"George, I'm going to.." he stuttered, panting, he felt his balls tighten as he came all over the twins stomach. He moaned the freckled boy's name again.

"Harry" He heard a faint familiar voice, but he couldn't place it immediately and he moaned the twins name again. Whilst George held him close waiting until the aftershocks of Harry's orgasm subsided.

Harry suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation on his left cheek and he awoke with a start. Immediately he realized he had dreamed his encounter with the redhead, for he was laying in bed, under a layer of very sticky sheets. At first, he couldn't quite focus on the room, he saw something moving, just next to his bed and heard some screams.  
>He reached for his glasses, but before he could grab them they were rammed onto the bridge of his nose rather violently and Ron came into sharp focus.<br>His freckled friend was angry, Harry could tell from his flustered cheeks and frowned eyebrows.  
>Now, he could understand what exactly Ron was shouting:<p>

"..Nasty motherfucker. What the hell were you dreaming?"

"What?" Harry's mind was still a bit slurry, and he blinked owlishly.

"..You.. You were moaning" Ron pointed his finger accusingly at him, and Harry suddenly realized that Ron was very much aware of his wet sheets. A deep blush crept upon his cheeks.

"You were saying his name too! You filthy fagot!" Ron was genuinely upset and shaking with uncontrolled anger.

Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Whose name?" He asked, his tone flat.

"Georges! You had a fucking wet dream about my brother! What is wrong with you?"

"I...I.." Harry began. He had now idea how he could explain this to his friend. He had had these kind of dreams more often, it always began with him talking to Sirius, or Sirius leaving the house, it would hurt him, but then he would find company in a random man without clear features. Only this time, it had been different, he had clearly recognized George, and it had felt so real...

Another firm push from his best friend snapped his mind back to reality.

"Ron, listen, calm down" he began, but Ron interrupted him.

"Calm down? Why the hell should I calm down when I wake up because you are fucking moaning the name of my brother!"

"I am sorry!" Harry shouted. "It was a dream, I can't really help what I dream now, can I?" He was starting to get angry to, he jumped from the bed and stood face to face with the fuming redhead.

"I bet you've been wanking off whilst picturing him doing it, you're lusting after my own brother. I thought you were my friend!" Ron's shouts became more hysterical.

"This was the first time, Ron! I've never dreamed of George before, I swear. Nor have I 'wanked off' over your brother."

Ron shook his head and took two steps back, his face scrunched up in disbelief. Harry stepped forward, in an attempt to comfort his confused friend but this only resulted in Ron jumping away from him.

"Don't touch me you fag." He hissed.

Harry backed off, hurt by these words coming from the mouth of one of his best friends.

"If that's how you feel about me, I think it's better you leave" He said, his voice cold.

"You bet I will. And leave my brother alone, I will tell everybody about your..."

Suddenly a viscous rage possessed Harry at the redheads words:

"RON! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND, SO ACT LIKE ONE. YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON ME JUST BECAUSE OF THIS!" He shouted desperately, anger pulsating through his veins.

Ron swirled around, his hand already touching the doorknob.  
>"I you come after me, or near my family again, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."<p>

His voice was so malicious Harry froze in his tracks, one single tear escaped from his eyes.

"Ron.." he whispered.

Ron pulled his wand so fast it was almost undetectable, but Harry's old reflexes reacted before his brain and he conjured a strong wandless shield, Ron's spell backfired and he barely managed to dodge it, just as Hermione walked in.

"Everything alright? I heart some shouts.." She stopped talking as she saw the jinx barely missing Ron.

"What is wrong with you?" She screamed, aiming her wand furiously at Harry.

"I didn't do anything.." He began, but Hermione didn't listen.

"How could you hex Ron? He is your friend!" She shrieked. Harry couldn't hold his temper in check, he felt his magic crackle as he drew his own wand.

"You two, go." He shouted and pointed at the door.

"I didn't hex Ron, Hermione, and if you refuse to listen to my side of the story, then go."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Harry" Hermione waved her wand, accusingly. Harry blocked her 'opugno' easily and with another flick off his wand his two former-friends were shoved out of his room, the door banging shut in their faces.

"We won't come back" he heard Ron spat through the solid door, followed by the sounds of feet thumping down the stairs.

Harry sunk down on his bed, breathing heavily. It was surprisingly Sirius hadn't awoken from the banter, but then again, he had always been a very deep sleeper. Harry sighed, then he remembered his wet sheets and he groaned. He hoped Hermione hadn't noticed his wet bottoms, but on the other hand, Ron was by now probably telling her everything and at the same time screaming the news all across the burrow. Poor George, he hoped the twins wouldn't be at home, for it would surely hurt the redhead to hear that his own brother was homophobic.

Harry made his way over two the shower, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders at the thought of everyone knowing about his dream. What if everyone would take it as bad as Ron had? What if George wouldn't want to talk to him again?

Just as he was making breakfast, the usual greasy bacon and eggs for Sirius and a bowl of fruit for himself, a large barn owl, which he recognized as the twins' owl, swayed through the open window, scooping a letter on the table.

Harry thanked the family owl, feeling slightly nauseous as he opened the letter. It was one single line, and Harry smiled relieved.

Don't worry about it Harry, George.

He stuffed his letter in his pocket as Sirius strode in, yawning. He was wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms, nothing else. His toned chest was damp and his hair wet.  
>"Morning" Sirius pulled his plate towards him and started chewing.<p>

"Perfect prongs." He mumbled, his jaws full of bacon. He suddenly noticed that Harry's two friends were missing.

"Weer Romionie?" He asked, still chewing.

Harry, who had had years of experience with Ron talking with his mouth full of food understood him and answered flatly:

"They went home."

"Ow? Somtmng Hapd?" Sirius wiped his mouth and looked at his godson with concern.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Harry grabbed the empty plate and placed it in the sink a bit more forcefully then intended, causing it to break. He swore, but before he could clean up the shattered pieces, Sirius had vanished the plate and was now hugged his godson softly.

"I'll leave this afternoon, let's play a prank on Remus until them?" he suggested and Harry eagerly accepted, happy to be able to clear his minds from his worrisome thoughts.

He didn't enjoy the prank as much as usual though, the angry voices of his former friends filled his mind constantly, and he found himself worrying about the rumors Ron was undoubtedly spreading about him by now.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, a new record, over 4500 words in one chapter. Anyways, I'm not sure if my story is clear enough: Harry is currently still having flashbacks/is thinking about the past whilst sitting in Regulus' room. In the next chapter, the story will be moving towards 'the present.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wrote this story one year ago, and I am not entirely happy with the style, nor with my grammar. I still wanted to post it though, I've re-written certain parts but I am not completely satisfied.  
>AN2: The characters in this story will be OOC sometimes, this is necessary for the story and plot. Also, the pensive incident never happened.

* * *

><p>Sirius noticed something was wrong, since Harry didn't seem to enjoy their prank on Remus and refused to speak about Ron and Hermione's departure. He decided a trip to Diagon Alley would cheer his godson up. He himself had to leave for his mission, in a few hours, so he asked the Order to appoint one of them to take Harry along. The Order had been very busy with chasing Bellatrix and unfortunately only Severus had been available which had resulted in an awkward and very short visit.<p>

Harry groaned at the mere thought of that fiasco.

Sirius hadn't been happy either that his godson would be protected by his biggest fiend and had literary begged Remus to come along instead, but unfortunately the friendly wolf had already made other plans, involving a new truce and Fenrir's werewolf pack.

Sirius, realizing no one else would be able to take Harry along, had waited impatiently in front of the fireplace. After a few minutes of, in Harry's case, watching his godfater pacing and muttering, the flames turned green.

Immediately after Snape had stepped through the flames, Sirius had threatened to kill him if he would spoil his Godson's trip. He then proceeded to hug Harry, and to make things even worse, had whispered far too loud to be overheard in his ear:

"Don't worry little prongslet, try levicorpus if the sour bat tries anything nasty."

Snape had merely sneered in response and thrown Harry his ugliest look, the one he always saved specially for The Boy Who Lived.

Immediately after Harry had bade his goobyes to Padfoot, still a little ashamed of his Godfathers behaviour, Snape had grabbed him by the shoulder and painfully jammed him into the wall next to the fireplace.

"Listen Potter" He spat, looming over the smaller boy with menace.

"I have to give up some precious hours to accompany you, and, how surreal it might seem to the lazy brat you are, there are other things that require my attention. I refuse to spend amounts of time on shopping, we will leave after exactly two hours. It seems you need your mutt of a dogfather around all the times to save the day, but he is gone now and I warn you, if you try anything, I swear to Merlin, I will use every part of your pathetic little body as a potion ingredient. Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes Sir"

Snape had released him reluctantly, and they'd left for the leaky cauldron. Harry hadn't really understood what exactly had upset Snape so badly, for until then he'd never touched Harry, only insulted him and looked at him like he was an unpleasant cretin.  
>To his embarrassment, Harry discovered he really didn't blame the man, for his anger, Sirius had been very immature and impolite to the bat, Snape had every right to feel insulted.<br>So he had followed the potions master silently, not even trying to keep up some small talk.  
>The rest of the trip went relatively pleasant, Snape murmured some sarcastic remarks at the products Harry bought, varied by insults directed at him, his father and the 'Dog', but otherwise it had been lovely.<br>Harry was relieved to smell some fresh air again and had to restrain himself from jumping around like an idiot, for he was sure Snape would stun him and simply leave him behind if he'd pull such a stunt.  
>It even seemed the trip would take a turn for the better, as he'd met George just outside the twins new shop. The redhead had hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Ron floocalled me" he stated. "Jerk."

He hugged Harry again, completely ignoring Snape, who stood beside them, rigid like a statue, sneering at the display with complete disinterest.

"Professor Snape" George greeted his former professor and offered giving the two of them a tour through his shop. Snape refused, scowling in disgust.

"No thank you, Weasley. I am sure loads of students will buy that rubbish, undoubtedly I will become acquainted with it far too soon for my liking."

George smiled and nodded his head in respect.

"Some other time then" he stated.

"Hardly" Snape retorted.

Harry chuckled and ignored Snapes rised eyebrow.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" George excused himself and pulled Harry a little more aside. Snape stared discreetly in another direction, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I am truly sorry. My brother is an ignorant little brat, but I'm sure he will overcome his childish predictions eventually. I don't think, however, that he deserves your forgiveness, ever."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it George. He will get over it at, but by then I'll have found some new friends. That's life."

He shrugged.

"That's my boy" George ruffled Harry's hair.

"How are you coping?" Harry asked, he was concerned for the friendly redhead.

"Ron is a prat. I always knew there there had to be a malfunctioning part in his brains. Like I said, he will overcome his predictions at some point. Mum and dad are furious, I'm sure that will fasten the process."

Harry studies his shoes, suddenly finding his laces very interesting as he hesitantly asked:

"What..about the dream.." His voice was merely above a whisper.

George tightened his grip.

"Nobody really cares, Fred even thinks it is funny as hell, and so does Bill. Like I told you before, those dreams just happen sometimes,"

"Evenifi'mactuallygayanditisn'treallythatinnocent" Harry mumbled quickly.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that"

Georges voice came from near his earlobe and Harry was reminded of his dream. This caused him to blush a bright red as he repeated the sentence:

"I'm gay"

George forced Harry to meet his eyes.

"Harry, my little one, I don't care if you are bisexual, gay or straight. The dream happened, how you felt about it is none of my concern. We had an intimate conversation and, well, it happened to continue itself in your fantasies."

Harry nodded, he felt more relieved now then ever.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" George released him, but stayed close.

"Did you realize it, me being gay, before I did?"

"I am sure even Ron has dreamed once about another guy. But, well, seeing your hesitation to talk about it yesterday I presumed it."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks. For the talk and everything."

"I'm glad I could help. And, if you ever want to visit a hot gay-club, I'm in, my lion." George whooped and winked. Harry casted a nervous glance towards Snape, but the potions master stood rigid as a statue, only tapping his foot once in a while and glancing over to the two of them with his piercing gaze.  
>George followed Harry's gaze and whispered:<p>

"I will visit you this year, do you still have the Map?"

"Of course! Owl me!" Harry whispered back.

George led him back to the waiting Snape and took his leave.

The trip would have been truly wonderful if Harry hadn't managed to spoil it in the end. Harry had bought a little present for Draco, of course Snape didn't know this, and a few new clothes to match his new robes. They were on their way back, and Harry just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Professor?"

"What is it Potter" Snape barked impatiently. "Must you annoy me all day?"

"Er.. I just wanted to apologize for Si.. for my Godfather. He really doesn't know how to act properly sometimes."

Snape stayed silent, and Harry continued rambling, unable to stop, oblivious to the fact he was bringing himself closer to his own execution with every word.

"I know the two of you didn't quite get along in the past, I have no idea what happened, don't want to know actually, but I am sure it must have been something like me and Malfoy, for you hate my dad as much as I hated Draco. And, well, Sirius can be a little Gryffindork sometimes." Harry finished his speech a little breathless.  
>Snape stopped walking so abruptly that Harry walked into him. He saw the look of pure hatred and utter disgust in the eyes of his potions master and knew he made a mistake. A very big mistake.<br>Snape grabbed his arm for the second time that day and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Then closed it again and finally spat:

"A beautiful speech Potter, you sound even more idiotic then your pathetic father. I don't want to hear your arrogant apologies, so don't dare to bother me again with your time-waisting ramblings."

Snape seemed ready to kill Harry on the spot, he shot the boy his most loathing glare.

"In my eyes, you are no better then your filthy dogfather, a waste of space and a loss of human brains. We will return to the mutts cave, I will walk in front of you and you will not speak to me, nor fall behind."

Snape started walking, his impressive black robes billowing, and Harry followed, cursing himself for his Gryffindor tendencies. He tried to ignore it, but he felt a little twinge of disappointment at Snape's refusal to accept his apologies, though it hadn't even been Harry who had insulted the professor in the first place.

So, yet, another day had passed and turned out in in a big disaster. Harry hadn't told Snuffles about his 'conversation' with Snape. After the man had practically thrown Harry through the floo, the man had left without even exchanging a word with Moody who was sitting in the living room, awaiting their arrival. Harry had stared after the long strides of his professor, who apparated himself back to wherever he had come from, his robes billowing, and sighed. Nothing was going according to plan lately. And he was wondering at which point during the holidays, Malfoy had become Draco, and their feud had become a truce.

Sirius came and left again, Harry had fun days and utterly depressing moments. Sometimes he and Remus set up the most ingenious pranks, only for one of them to become a victim themselves because of their clumsiness and Sirius' sneaky ways to creep up behind them, sometimes he could be sneakier then Snape, which concerned Harry.

Harry had had a few more dreams involving George, and sometimes, but he refused to admit it aloud, Bill Weasley, but had still been having a hard time telling others about his new found discovery. He could, of course, owl George, or some of the other 'more accepting' Weasleys, but he would never dare to tell Draco, or some of his other remaining school-friends. Though he doubted there would be much of them left, after Ron's rant. Neville maybe..  
>Sirius wasn't really there for him, and somehow he was reluctant to tell his godfather all of the sudden.<p>

Harry groaned and pushed the old mattress beneath him. This only caused him to sneeze violently, this room really needed some dusting.

So, his life became more solitude, he still didn't fully understand everything, he was supposed to be happy, yet he felt like he was missing something so essential it caused him to be sad. He spent the  
>days Sirius was at work alone in this room, sometimes even when Sirius was here, when his presence suddenly annoyed Harry or simply became too much for him to handle. Harry sometimes could get upset with Sirius for nothing in particular, he sought more and more solitude, saying he was learning, doing homework or practicing some Quidditch tactics.<p>

Sirius noticed they spent less and less time together, but he figured the teen needed his own space.  
>He still hadn't discovered out what had happened between his godson and his two former friends, and Harry wanted to keep it that way, he really wasn't in for this kind of conversations with Snuffles right now.<br>Harry couldn't wait any longer to finally leave his home and get back to Hogwarts. He was careful not to let Sirius know, he was sure his godfather would be disappointed. But he truly needed to  
>disappear from this depressing environment. In his boredom, he had started to share some longer drabbles with the youngest Malfoy, and to his surprise, Draco had responded his scribbles. The short notes once ore twice a weak were a real respite. Nothing serious, no problems were discussed, no heartbreaking confessions made, just little notes, fun stories or even some gossip.<p>

Harry now knew that Lucius Malfoy was secretly addicted to strawberry cheesecake. The man kept a secret stock in one of the cupboards in the west wing. A few times a day he would sneak up to said cupboard and eat at least one pie, checking the corridors for his family or house-elves every other minute. Draco had observed this strange occurrence once by accident and was now blackmailing his father. Draco now received a huge chocolate pie every other day, because Lucius, in fear of Narcissa's wrath at his low appetite almost every lunch, needed his habit to be kept hidden and would do everything to keep his secret.  
>Harry wondered how both Malfoys managed to kept their stunning tall and slender figures if they really ate sweets like madmen, but Sirius and Ron were other examples of those lucky bastards who could always eat, and always stayed thin. Harry himself wasn't broad either, but he just didn't carry such a huge appetite.<br>In exchange, Harry had told Malfoy about Sirius' underwear collection, and Draco had confessed that he himself owed a few printed boxers and had sent Harry a pair for his birthday, green silk briefs with a little moving snake along the waistband and the slogan: "Can I Slyther-in?" printed in front.  
>Harry had almost chocked on his own Saliva, but had afterwards decided to wear them, they really didn't look that bad on him.<p>

The last weeks Harry thought he truly started to dilute. He had nightmares, some about Sirius leaving him, others were homo-erotic scenes, every dream included a certain figure with no face,  
>unrecognizable, with a harsh but husky voice who was very eager to please Harry's needs. He woke up, with a wet pillow or wet sheets, and it got worse and worse the longer Sirius was away, but as soon as Padfoot came home and Harry started to converse more with his godfather, his wet dreams became more violent and he became grumpy and tired during daytime. He was aware of his lost friendship with Ron and Hermione, but he truly didn't care for them anymore: Ron judged him<br>based on his sexual preference and Hermione had accused him without a question, not even willing to hear his side of the story.  
>Their loss, he thought angry, but, unfortunately they still had each-other and Harry, well, Harry had no-one.<br>Except from Draco of course. And Sirius and Remus, whom he considered to be close friends as well. It was enough, but Harry felt he missed something. He knew deep inside he missed the person from his dreams, he sometimes couldn't wait to go to bed, but always woke up frustrated because he had no idea if this person even existed. He doubted it.

Thats how he ended in Regulus' room, brooding, thinking, and, for the first time in his life, experiencing true hormonal and teenage problems that didn't include a masochistic mass-murderer or an abusive whale. Oh joy.

This was the last weak of summer break, and Harry still didn't know if he was happy or sad about leaving Grimmaulds place. He would, to be honest, be delighted to be in Hogwarts again, even without his former two best friends by his side. On the other hand, his hart ached a little at the  
>thought of leaving Grimmaulds and Sirius. He would miss him, despite his uncomfortableness around his godfather and his sometimes odd feelings about the marauder, and he would miss Remus too. He closed his eyes, inhaled a long and dusty breath.<p>

"Why, I pray, must everything be so complicated" he drawled in a perfect imitation of Snape's silky and bored tone.

~~~~HPSB~~~~

"Mister Potter"  
>Harry's stream of thoughts were interrupted by a familiar stern voice. Startled he jumped from his bed and greeted his visitor:<p>

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonnagal. I hadn't noticed your arrival, otherwise I would have come downstairs.."

"No problem, Remus let me come through the floo. Are you alright?"

"I am fine headmistress." Harry bowed his head.

A brief flicker of grief passed the otherways calm exterior of the new headmistress, the memories of Albus were still fresh and she had difficulties coping with his loss sometimes.

Harry noticed, and started apologizing

"I am so sorry.." he began.

"It doesn't matter, mister Potter" Headmistress McGonnagal interrupted him briskly. She adjusted her glasses.

"I am here to talk to you about a few necessary precautions we need to make. It is important we can make sure you arrive safely at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and offered McGonnagal a seat, a bit embarrassed about the state of the room he was currently residing in. If the headmistress was surprised to find him here, she didn't show it. She  
>declined his offer to sit though, eying the only chair, a dusty stool that looked ready to collapse, suspiciously.<p>

"Term starts next week, and we want to apparate you directly on platform 9 3/4. Moody and Shaklebolt were able to convince Scrimgeour to make an exception, with regard on your 'situation'. The two of them are now in the possession of a license giving them permission to apparate you into the station."

Harry didn't know there was a license required to apparate on the platform, but it made sense, since he had traveled every year through the massive wall that was the secrete passage to the wizard station.

"The day before the departure of the Hogwarts Express, we will send a few Order members over to guard you during your trip to Diagon Alley. We will do our best to attract as least as attention as possible, you will be surrounded by friends and 'family.' I assume you don't wish the rest of the Wizarding world to know Bellatrix Lestrange is on the loose and after you?"

Harry shuddered in horror at the mere thought of more newspaper articles and thanked his Headmistress.

"Well, I better get going, there are still plenty of things to arrange before the start of the new term."

Harry opened the door and walked the strict professor to the stairs. The slide, looping included, still existed, occupying the whole right side of the stairs.

"Do you wish to take the shortcut, professor?" Harry smiled and pointed towards the slide.

"I believe Remus warned everyone to never set foot on that contraption." Professor McGonnagal shook her head and started walking.

"Goodbye Professor" Harry smiled as he heard Remus chuckle from downstairs. Eavesdropping wolf.

"Goodbye Harry" Minerva gave him a friendly smile and continued to walk downstairs.

"Harry?"

Remus called him from the couch near the fireplace before Harry could retreat to 'his' room. The amber eyed man emerged from his seat and appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Care to come down for a second?"

Harry shrugged and made his way downstairs. Remus smiled.

"I haven't seen you that often lately, are you alright?"

Remus' amber eyes showed concern and Harry felt guilty for upsetting his friend. He hadn't meant for Remus to hurt just because he was selfishly isolating himself.

"Nah" Harry said, Don't worry Moony"

Remus' smile faded, but only slightly. He grabbed Harry by his shoulder and nudged the boy towards the comfortable red rimmed sofa.

"Sit down cub" Remus tone was almost pleading, and Harry sat down immediately.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to concern you or to seclude myself.." Harry began helplessly.  
>Remus took a seat on the couch next to the rambling boy and nudged him slightly in his ribs.<p>

"Calm down Harry" Remus' voice was soft.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and shot Remus an almost pleading look.

"I only want to talk to you pup." Remus placed one hand on the boys shoulder and forced Harry to look at him.

"Could it be you are suffering form a minor depression?" He asked gently.

"A lot has changed after the final fight, it isn't uncommon you know."

He stroked Harry's cheek with one of his long fingers and brushed his wild raven bangs aside.

"I noticed you are neglecting your friends and I wondered.."

A volcano, buried long ago, erupted within Harry and he jumped up from the couch.

"Don't blame me for neglecting my 'friends'," he shouted, spitting the last word out with so much venom that Remus flinched.

"They chose to abandon me! Just because.." Harry paused and started pacing frantically.

"Harry", Remus leaped from the couch and approached his raging cub.

"Ron decided to turn his back on me just because of a dream, and Hermione.."

"HARRY!" shouted Remus and Harry snapped his mouth shut. His eyes were tearing up, his fist were balled in an uncontrolled anger and his whole body was trembling in a fruitless attempt to calm down.  
>Remus took another step towards Harry, enveloping the flustered teen in a warm hug, pulling him back on the sofa.<br>Harry cried into Remus' warm broad shoulders. His forehead was pressed against the wolves' bare collarbones, his lips touched the soft grey muggle shirt, which chocked his sobs.

"Shhh" Remus combed his fingers through the thick black hairmop. Harry hiccuped, unable to stop shaking. Remus pulled the boy into his lap and rocked him softly back and forth. It took a while for the trembling to subside and another while for Harry to calm down enough to speak.

"Thanks" He smiled weakly and stood from Mooney's warm embrace to splash some refreshing cold water on his hot cheeks.

As he emerged from the kitchen Remus was still sitting on the same spot on the sofa, his grey V-neck (A very tight-fitting shirt, Harry couldn't help but notice) stained with Harry's tears, but the werewolf didn't seem to mind.

He waited patiently till Harry came back and allowed the boy to snuggle close. Remus placed one arm around Harry's small shoulders and sighed.

"Better?"

"Loads" Harry smiled a true broad smile. Remus smiled too, there was something about the boys lopsided grin that made the man's hart jump whenever it was directed at him. Harry's eyelashes fluttered and he closed his eyes completely. He felt warm, the slight pressure of Remus arms made him feel comfortable. The crying had brought him a great feeling of relieve.

"What happened between the three of you?"

Harry felt the toned chest vibrate under his cheek as the wolf spoke, the low and soft rumbling in his ears made Harry smile unconsciously.

"We decided on.. going separate ways." He answered stiffly. There was a silence, and then Remus asked, hesitantly:

"Why?"

"They couldn't accept a few of my choices"

"Were those choices some of their concern?" Remus asked, his voice mild, but a with slight warning underlying note.

"It was something entirely about me. They just didn't like that part of my being." Harry stated sadly.  
>Harry felt Remus arms tighten around him.<p>

"I am so sorry Harry."

And then, after another brief silence.

"Do you want to tell me what part about you they decided to 'dislike'?"

Harry tensed. He wasn't ready to tell his in almost everything but the law godfather about his attraction to men, he loved Remus, but he needed his time. He snapped his eyes open, only to see Remus' amber eyes looking directly into his, the wolf blinked slowly, showing the relaxed and  
>lazy expression Harry loved about Remus.<p>

"Just tell me whenever you are ready" Remus murmured, not tearing his gaze away from the emerald orbs. Harry nodded slowly. He knew he had to tell Remus eventually, but he wasn't ready yet. He had told George, and it had felt relieving, but he know it was a different story with the werewolf. He just didn't know why.

Harry closed his eyes again, he liked it to relax like this, close to Remus. His head was resting now on the wolfs lap, Remus would occasionally brush the locks out of Harry's face and Harry would  
>smile, his eyes staying closed.<p>

"Please, lets slide down the slide." Harry heard his own voice break the silence, he didn't know why he wanted to slide suddenly. He opened one eye, to see the werewolf's weary expression.

"If it makes you happy.." Remus sounded uncertain.

Harry opened his other eye and smiled.

"It would" He said.

"Only this one time then" Remus grumbled, he couldn't refuse if Harry was giving him 'the look'.

A few minutes later they were standing in the dusty old attics of Grimmauld place. Remus looked slightly pale, he felt nauseous at the mere thought of the newly added looping.  
>'I hope Padfoot knew what the hell he was doing', he thought.<br>He really didn't wanted to do this, but as he saw Harry's excitement, he couldn't bring himself to disappoint the boy.

"Let's go together?" Harry suggested. "It will be less frightening."

"I am not afraid" Remus retorted, ignoring Harry's teasing tone.

"Well, I am, and I want to slide with you" Harry folded his hands stubbornly over his chest and Remus chuckled.

"I never said I didn't. I just wanted to make clear that I am by no means afraid of a dusty, home made, mattress slide."

He said the last part a little bit louder, to assure himself.

"Of course Mooney" Harry winked and sat down at the start of the slide, impatiently waiting for Remus to take his seat behind him.

"I really think.." 'I really think we should make sure the thing won't collapse' Remus had wanted to say. But before he could finish his sentence, Harry had pulled the launch-off button, which provided them with a magically conjured shove, and they started sliding. Sliding was an understatement. They shot down the mattresses at a breathtaking speed.  
>Remus squeaked and tightened his grip around Harry, feeling the warm lean body move between his thighs. Harry whooped as they neared the looping. Remus screamed, Harry laughed.<br>Remus closed his eyes and he felt his stomach turn as they hung upside down, he clung to the boy seated in front of him as if his life depended on it (And frankly, at that point of the ride Remus had felt like it did) ignoring the soft thud indicated they had reached the end of the slide.

"Remus?" Harry's voice sounded soft.

The wolf groaned, refusing to let go of the warm and soft, and, above all, safe body in front of him.  
>He knew he was sitting on his bottom in the middle of the living room, crushing his pup, probably chocking him to death, but he didn't care. After a few minutes, and a few nudges from Harry he tilted his head, shooting daggers at the blushing and happy boy in front of him.<p>

"Don't ever, make me do THAT again" He growled.

Harry laughed and patted his head.

"Alright Wolf" He smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, for everyone who's interested: I've just posted the first chapter of my third story: 'I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe' It's a Snarry story, non-magical. I won't be able to update anything next week, unfortunately. Evil math exams are demanding my attention, and I really need to focus on my grades, they are, as Severus Snape eloquently puts it: Abysmal.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

-I've been tried,  
>and I've been tested,<br>I was born tired,  
>I never got rested- <em>The Black Keys<em>

Remus had promised to offer Harry some distraction from his depressing moods. He was determined to cheer his in-everything-but-the-law godson up, and decided to do whatever it took to see Harry smile, his genuine broad smile, again. Well, anything except from sliding down that  
>blasted contraption again, that is. So, the two spent a few evenings a week in the study, Remus had promised to teach Harry some defensive spells, since Harry still loved DA and planned on being an auror after graduating.<p>

Currently, they were practising, Remus had decided it was time for a combat training and they were engaged in a fierce duel. A few pieces of furniture had already been shattered, and Remus hoped Sirius wouldn't mind the loss of a dark oak desk, which he knew to be the animagus' favourite. It was unfortunately broken beyond repair after a particular viscous bombarda from his wand, which had only missed his raven boy by a few inches.

Harry was laying on the floor, flat on his stomach, but he took advantage of the wolf's short distraction and succeeded in hitting Remus with a mild 'Fodio'. Remus immediately refocused and Harry had to conjure a strong shield to protect himself against the expelliarmus Remus' had fired. He had hit Moony on his forearm with the stinging hex, but he had no time to feel guilty for Remus  
>dodged his backfiring spell and shot another jinx. Harry barely managed to doge again before he felt himself flip backwards at a strong tripping hex, in the process he stunned the wolf and they both<br>landed on their backs with a soft thud.  
>Harry had a hard time focussing for a minute, the air was pressed out of his lungs, but he knew his stunner had been too weak to knock Remus out, the amber-eyed man should be up in a few seconds. He forced himself to sit upright and saw Remus do the same: their spells collided in mid air.<p>

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Harry screamed, just as Remus roared

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS"

A minor explosion sounded as their spells met and Harry reacted a split second later than his former defence-teacher. Remus' spell hit the teen square in the chest just as Harry was waving his wand in an attempt to throw a knee-reversal hex towards Moony. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound the boy, Harry, caught by surprise, left his hex unfinished and he swayed, not able to keep his  
>balance since his legs were bound. He fell backwards for the second time that day and crashed into a large bookcase, one of the shelfs broke free from its attaching screws and a dozen of heavy books rained down on the bound and floored teen.<p>

Harry, buried under pieces of wood and old spines, tried to free himself, but was unable, since he had dropped his wand in the process of falling.

"Shit" he heard Remus murmur and the books were magically lifted from him, his glasses were shifted back in place, revealing his sweaty, panting companion.

"Sorry cub" Remus waved his wand, piling the books up in a neat pile. The thick ropes disappeared and Harry grabbed the wolf's outstretched hand, which jolted him on his feet again.  
>The boy rubbed the back of his head as he stood again and groaned.<p>

"Nice one" He said and Remus smiled, but insisted on checking Harry's head before they continued, for he didn't want the boy to suffer from injuries caused by his wand. Actually, he didn't want his Harry to suffer from any pain, but he knew this was almost unavoidable, since his cub insisted on playing dangerous sports, conjuring neck-breaking slides and chasing dark wizards. Well, the latter wasn't really his pup's fault.  
>A playful nudge in his ribs tore Remus' out of his musings.<p>

"Exhausted already, Old man?" Harry joked, grabbing his wand and readying himself for another duel.

"Never" Remus smirked wolfishly. He was a little out of breath, but he saw that Harry was tired too, the boy's black hair was damp, his shirt was wet from all the exercise. The werewolf noticed a drop of sweat rolling from behind the boy's ear past his collarbone, into his V-neck, and for the second time that day, Remus got distracted.  
>Harry, waiting for Remus to pull his wand, studied the man. He was grinning and his amber eyes were glittering dangerously, Harry knew Remus wasn't going to play nice this time, and he tensed his muscles, determined to impress him.<br>His former professor was still panting lightly, he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first buttons of his white blouse, revealing a broad chest and a few peeking blonde hairs. The silk material stuck close to his damp skin and his dark nipples were slightly visible under the soft and snug material. Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from the barely visible buds and he only noticed Remus pulling his wand out of the corner of his eyes, just in time to dodge the fist hex.

He dropped himself to the floor, thinking it really shouldn't become a habit, his limbs started to hurt from the continue falling and rolling.  
>He ignored his bruised knees and jumped upwards, just avoiding another jinx. Remus chuckled<p>

"Do not become distracted during a duel, Harry" He said, whilst conjuring a shield against the boy's stunner. Harry managed to block his own backfiring spell and groaned as he saw Remus' devilish smile.

"Always make the first move, don't be polite, Tarantalegra" Moony continued. Harry blocked the jinx and shot a curse towards his professor, but Lupin blocked it with an almost natural ease.

"I wanted you to be ready!" Harry exclaimed, dancing away from another 'incarcerous' thrown in his direction.

"Obscuro!"

Remus blocked his spell with ease, again.

"Trying to blindfold your opponent? I don't really think.."

Harry shot another curse and Remus had to conjure a strong shield that almost wavered under the sudden force.

"You were saying?" Harry smirked, whilst he waved his wand and cast a silent levicorpus.  
>Remus, who recognized the spell from old times when James had used it, knew what was coming and jumped away, ignoring another hex that was thrown his way. He really didn't want to be lifted above the ground by his ankles, no thank you.<br>He was surprised Harry knew this spell though, and he decided to ask his pup about it later.  
>A stinging in his shoulder alerted him that the hex he had ignored had hit his shoulder and he didn't even waste a second in firing a strong levicorpus Harry's way himself, he was not disappointed.<br>A yelp, and the boy hung upside down. Harry's dropped his wand in surprise and waved his arms.

"Aaah" He squeaked and Remus chuckled.

"Want me to release you?" He teased, whilst stepping closer. Harry glared at him, but it wasn't impressing at all.

"Don't look at me pouting like that, you started it" Remus smirked."Levicorpus, where did you learn it?"

Harry sniffed and stuck his chin out as dignified as he could.

"Sirius told me"

"Aha" Remus' amber eyes twinkled amused.

"Stop twinkling!" Harry shouted and this caused the wolf to lose his composure completely, he laughed until his eyes teared. Harry was grumbling all the time, but this only caused Moony to laugh harder and it took a while until his last snicker had subsided.

"Finished?" Harry threw him an annoyed look, but Remus knew his cub wasn't that irritated at all.  
>He casted the Liberacorpus, and Harry landed into his arms in an unceremoniously heap and they both collided with the soft carpet, yet again.<p>

"I can get used to this" Harry mumbled, his voice muffled by Remus chest, he had had the luck to land upon the wolf.

"Used to what?" Groaned Remus from underneath him.

"Falling atop of something softer then wood and dusty carpet." came the cheeky reply, and Remus rolled over, throwing the boy from his chest effectively. Harry sulked as he landed on the floor, the heavy wolf was now resting on his chest and he felt a strange blast of fire seed through his bones. It settled in his lower stomach. He felt the strong heartbeat of Moony, smelled the overpowering scent of lavender, horehound and monkshood and the strong muscular chest upon his own. His cheeks  
>flustered an Remus' eyes met his own. Remus studied the blushing boy underneath him and grinned.<p>

"I rather enjoy it myself up here, I don't think I will give up on my spot"

"Not fair" Harry tried to wriggle himself free, but Remus didn't give in, he pushed the boy further down into the carpet and pressed down a little of his weight on the boys legs. Harry felt strong hands gripping his wrists, and he was now completely unable to move. Remus hovered above him, still carrying his wolfish grin. His legs were pressed against the wolf's thighs and their noses were almost touching. Suddenly, Harry felt the urge to reach out and nuzzle the other man above him, to give him a soft nudge. He blushed deeper, and tried to suppress himself from doing something stupid. Just then, Remus released him from his iron grip and smiled down at the boy.

"You fought good" He said, "Let's take a break and continue after dinner."

After they had both taken a shower, Harry had prepared dinner, whilst Remus was busy repairing the completely destroyed study. He would stay the night since no other member would be available till the next morning, but he had planned on staying one way or another, he knew Harry was feeling better since the two of them spent their time training and learning, the physical exercise helped the boy to deal with his emotions.

Remus himself had kept his emotions at bay with exercising when he was young. With him being a werewolf, every emotion was stronger, anger was rage, fear was panic and sadness was a breakdown. He wouldn't have been able to cope with these feelings if it hadn't been for the long runs he had taken in the forbidden forest, mostly accompanied by his friends. James and Sirius had never let him down, they had helped him during his depressions and mood-swings and he felt like he needed to help Harry now. He wanted to help the boy and he was very happy the distractions he provided seemed to serve their purpose: the boy smiled again, he came down for every meal and wasn't locking himself up in Regulus' dusty room anymore.  
>Also, Harry opened himself up more: He had told Remus about his correspondence with the youngest Malfoy. Remus had approved Harry's initiative to look past the House differences and encouraged the green eyed boy to keep up the developing friendship. Unlike Sirius, Remus wasn't filled with prejudices against Slytherins in general.<br>Harry was very happy with the stronger bond was building with Moony and when he had announced to stay the rest of the week to keep him company, he had almost jumped with joy. He missed Sirius much less when Remus was around all day.

Instead of resuming their duel, they decided on sitting in front of the fireplace, talking.  
>'Just like Sirius and I used to do' Harry thought.<br>He and Remus sat together on the red comfortable sofa, Harry had snuggled himself into a woollen black blanked and Remus was sipping from a mug filled with hot chocolate. The man was absolutely crazy about that particular sweet, and Harry smiled fondly at the thought of their first encounter, the Dementors and Remus' giant chocolate bars.

"What are you thinking cub?" Remus inquired, seeing the peaceful smile on his pup's face.

"You. And your chocolate addiction." Harry grinned.

"I just remembered the first time we met. You were supposed to keep watch during the train ride but fell asleep. I succeeded in fainting and you had those giant bars, I was baffled when you suddenly fed me candy after I had just been attacked"

Remus smiled too.

"I fell asleep indeed. But sometime during the trip I woke up, I heard your voices and decided to give you some privacy instead of startling all of you by opening my eyes during a fight with another student. Then I heard your name, 'Potter' and I wanted nothing more but to see the son of my former best friend. But then that vile creature entered our compartment and I reacted just in time to chase it away. And of course, I had a stash of my favourite food in my pockets. Consider yourself lucky, it helped, didn't it?"

Remus had finished his mug during his narration and was now scooting closer to Harry.

"It helped. By the way, have I ever thanked you for saving me?"

Harry leaned closer to Moony and rested his head on the broad muscular shoulders.

~~~~HPSB~~~~

Almost every evening they spent their time now in front of the fireplace, sitting together in a pleasant silence. Five days had passed since professor McGonagall's visit and they were currently talking about the start of new term. The clock above the chimney announced it was two o' clock and  
>Harry stiffened a yawn. Remus shot him a stern glance, he wasn't fooled by the innocent look<br>the raven boy gave him.

"You are tired. You will leave for Hogwarts in less then two days, it is important for you to get your sleep"

Harry sighed in defeat and he started folding the blanket he had been covering his shoulders with.

"By the way, Sirius will be home tomorrow" Remus announced as Harry placed the neatly folded blanked on top of the couch. Harry's face lit up.

"Really?" He beamed.

Remus smiled.

"He will accompany you tomorrow to Diagon Alley, so will Bill and I"

Harry felt happy at the thought of shopping together with his two best friends and the friendly redhead and his smile widened.

"Awesome"

He was also a bit embarrassed as he thought of going out with Bill, after the dreams he had been having about the Weasley. But, since Bill had thought these dreams about George hilarious, he probably wouldn't mind Harry having similar ones about himself, the boy thought contently. He yawned again.

"G'night Remus" He lent in to give Moony a hug. The wolf returned the gesture and placed one warm hand on Harry's thigh, squeezing it softly.

"Goodnight cub" He whispered. Harry walked upstairs, his thigh still burning under touch from the  
>strong hand of his former professor, and he felt like his cheeks were on fire. Somehow, the most simple touches made him blush in the presence of the amber-eyed wolf.<p>

~~~~HPSB~~~~

The next morning came far too soon for Harry's likings. To make things even worse, he was woken up with a cushion being thrown at his head, and a heavy weight dropping atop of him, almost crushing him, followed by a wet tongue licking his face.

"SIRIUS" Harry screamed undignified, once he had blinked the sleep out of his eyes and had realized what exactly was happening. The shaggy dog licked his face again and barked loud.  
>Then the big dog jumped off the bed and transfigured himself into his human form. Harry rammed his glasses on his nose and threw the mischievously smiling man next to his bad an angry glare.<p>

"Morning" Sirius announced innocently. Harry threw the pillow back, hitting his godfather in the face. With a content sigh he dropped himself back onto the mattress, closing his eyes stubbornly.

"I will transfigure myself back into Padfoot again and lick your face until you stand up" Sirius threatened, and with another frustrated groan Harry rolled out off bed, landing on the floor in the process.

"You are supposed to hate early mornings" Harry complained, deciding the carpet was also quite comfortable.

"Yes, but not everyday I am taking my little prongs to Diagon Alley to buy him a new broom."

Harry mumbled something incoherent, then he realized just what exactly Snuffles had said and he was wide awake immediately.

"Did you just say that you were going to buy me a new broom?" He asked, eyeing his godfather disbelievingly.

"Of course. You insisted on skipping your birthday party, but you can't force me into denying you a present."

"But you already gave me the Firebolt! It's still a perfect broom and I..."

"Shut it." Sirius eyed his godson sternly.

"You know that the broom has got a slight fault since that toad Umbridge had it chained up in her office. Furthermore, there is a new perfect model in store that I wish to give to you. I like giving you presents, and I like giving you broomsticks best... wait... that sounded wrong somehow.." Sirius stopped talking and Harry snorted.

A few seconds later they were both laughing and Sirius helped Harry up, enveloping his godson in a warm hug.

"Welcome back." Harry murmured. "When did you arrive?"

"This morning" Sirius rubbed small circles on his back before nudging him towards the bathroom "Remus and Bill are already waiting downstairs, make yourself presentable."

Harry took a quick shower and slipped into his tight black jeans. It was a new pair he had bought during the shopping trip with Snape (a shudder crept over his back as he thought back to that disaster). They were fitting tightly and snug around his rear and they were bloody comfortable.  
>He decided on wearing muggle attire, he combined the jeans with a grey shirt made from a soft material and an oversized black vest with large pockets. He grabbed his travelling cloak and headed downstairs.<p>

Once he arrived downstairs, he shook hands with Bill, who winked and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking good Harry" The Redhead smiled and Harry returned the smile.

Just as they were about to leave Harry received a message from Draco, stating the blonde heir would also visit Diagon Alley today. Remus arched his eyebrow questioningly, but Harry mouthed a 'later' towards the werewolf, since Sirius was ogling the small piece of parchment curiously. Harry had the distinct feeling Sirius would freak out if he knew Harry had written to a Malfoy. And, even worse, had asked the Slytherin to meet him in Diagon Alley. He even had a suspicion Remus would be outraged too if he knew Harry had carelessly exchanged this information per owl, which could be intercepted, but Harry really though the two of them were being a little too paranoid.

They flooed directly into the leaky cauldron and Sirius immediately pulled Harry towards the brick wall.

"To the Quidditch shop first!" He shouted excitedly. Harry chuckled and followed Padfoot through Diagon Alley. He found it amusing that his godfather was barely able to hide his enthusiasm, but, as they were nearing the Quidditch shop he felt his own stomach twitch in anticipation too. A crowd of spectators was gathered in front of the shop, dozens of wizards were admiring the newly displayed broom.

"Out of my way folks, I am going to buy my beloved Godson that precious piece of jewellery" Sirius shouted, he pulled Harry along trough the crowd and Harry heard envious gasps from all around them. He blushed and nudged his godfather playfully in the side. Sometimes his Godfathers hang for drama and constant need to be in the centre of all attention could be irritating and downright embarrassing. His annoyance was soon forgotten as his eyes fell on the broom stalled in the display. Harry could only gape and stare at the wonderful piece of wood in front of them.

Windbender 3.4

It was marvellous. The shop owner strode forward, grinning.

"A very good choice. The Windbender 3.4 is the newest of the newest."

"We'll take it" Sirius stated simply. Harry couldn't believe how expensive his gift turned out to be and he was on the brink of refusing, but he saw the excitement in Snuffles eyes and he knew he couldn't refuse. He planned on paying his godfather back though, he simply refused to receive something so expensive without giving something back, maybe he could think of an equal gift for Sirius' own birthday

~~~~HPSB~~~

After one hour of shopping, Harry was in a bliss. His thoughts kept on swirling around his gift and he kept thanking Sirius over and over. Bill and Remus were grinning from ear to ear and shot amused glances towards the pair in front of them.  
>The rest of the trip had been relatively boring, they bought some schoolbooks Harry still hadn't bought and a few potion ingredients that were required. By now, the list of items was complete and they were making their ways back to the Leaky Cauldron.<br>Their moods were happy and peaceful, though Remus and Bill insisted on sandwiching Harry between the two of them and Sirius kept his hand always on his wand.

"Nothing happened so far, can't the three of you relax a little?" Harry complained, but Remus shut him up with a stern glance.

"We need to be on guard" The wolf searched the crowd for something Harry knew he wasn't going to find. The raven haired boy sighed.

"It is important for us you give us a chance to protect you" Bill explained.

"You are lucky it is only the three of us, it could have been worse."  
>Harry had to agree on that statement, and he accepted the fact, reluctantly, that he was constantly being watched.<p>

"I am meeting someone in Flourish and Botts, if that's okay for you?" Harry asked as he spotted the blond Malfoy heir entering the bookshop. His companions, who were now walking a few steps behind him nodded.

"We will accompany you" Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Whom are you meeting?"

"Err.. can't the three of you wait outside?" Harry asked. "We've been inside that particular shop already and there was nothing dangerous except maybe 'The Book Of Monsters'." He joked.

"Alright" Remus nodded. "We will wait here, but I want you to stay in my eyesight."

Harry nodded. He didn't care if Padfoot saw he was meeting Malfoy, but he really didn't want his short-tempered godfather eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Okay. But don't throw a fit afterwards Snuffles" He said and he entered the shop, ignoring Sirius exclamations.

"Prongslet please explai-.."

Sirius' demands for an answer were cut off by the closing door and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He found Malfoy standing in front of a bookshelf filled with books upon transfiguration.

"Draco" He greeted. The Slytherin turned around and smiled.

"Potter. Nice to see you here" His smile turned into a smirk.

"On a family trip?" He asked, inclining his head towards the window. Harry's godfather was currently jumping up and down outside and pointing in their direction, whilst Remus was trying to calm the shouting man. Bill stood aside laughing.

"Oh great." Harry murmured. "Why must you choose a bookcase in front the shop?"

"Sorry." Draco didn't sound sorry at all, he was grinning and soon Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle himself.

"He will have a fit tonight." He giggled. "The poor man. And I did warn them, their problem they wanted me to stay within their eyesight."

"Aha, you aren't allowed to visit a shop on your own?" Malfoy grabbed the book of his choice and they walked to the counter together.

"I thought you would be able to walk around on your own by now, but, well, I guess I was wrong" Malfoy grinned evilly and searched his pouch for galleons.

"I'm still learning" Harry stated seriously. "I still have trouble entering a shop without stumbling."

This caused the blond heir to laugh loudly and the shop owner paled slightly. Immediately Malfoy's features schooled themselves back into his usual cool mask of arrogance.

"Problem?" He asked haughtily, before chuckling again as he saw the owner pale even more. Harry smiled from ear to ear, he was really happy to have found a new friend in the sly Slytherin.

"So, someone's after you again?" Malfoys voice whispered near his ear as the Blonde pretended to bend over and search for a potions book.

"It seems like I can't enter a school term without at least one psychopath chasing after me" Harry mumbled, kneeling down and grabbing a random spine. Draco patted his shoulder.

"I heard Bellatrix escaped, It is her, isn't it?"

"Yes. But I am not that worried at all, I don't think she dares to show up here" Harry shrugged.

Draco locked his silver eyes with Harry's emerald ones. Concern shimmered in the blonde's gaze.

"I am not so sure about that Harry. Be careful." He said. "She is even crazier then her former master was."

"Yes, I figured" Harry shuddered at the mere thought of being captured. That freaky witch was obsessed with torture and pain.

"Where is Lucius?" Harry was used to call the blonde aristocrat by his first name as he was conversing with Draco, since they'd always referred to him as Lucius in their letters.

"Eating pie I suppose" Draco grinned. "Nah, he had some work to do and I figured I could buy everything I needed on my own."

"That's a first time, my Drakiepoo has grown up" Harry smiled. "Don't, ever, call me Drakiepoo again Scarhead" Draco threw him a Snape-worthy glare, but his lips smiled mockingly. Harry threw his hands up in the air:

"I surrender and apologize. I squirm under your glare of death, therefore, I will only refer to you as the king of Slytherin in the future."

"Add Sex-God and Most Wanted Bachelor to the title and you're good" Draco smirked.

"Will do" Harry nodded.

"Let's go outside before Sirius storms inside, I am sure he is already convinced you are assassinating me behind this bookshelf"

They stood from their uncomfortable kneeling position and Harry stretched his muscles. Draco patted his behind awkwardly.

"Not as fit as I used to be" Harry murmured as they exit from the shop. Remus had succeeded in calming Sirius, his godfather was staring at Harry and Draco, who were obviously engaged in a pleasant conversation, with wide eyes. Draco nodded towards Harry's companions, his expression wasn't unfriendly, nor friendly. The others nodded in return and Harry ended the awkward silence by asking Draco if he was done with his Hogwarts list. The blonde confirmed and together started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
>Remus asked the heir about his defence improvements and Sirius surprised Harry by involving Draco in a discussion about Quidditch. Of course, Harry's new broom was mentioned and Draco admitted he envied Harry's present.<p>

"The Windbender is really the starter of a new generation. The Firebolt was amazing, fast reactions and a good balance, but the Bender is made from a lighter material and thus provides a great  
>advantage for seekers. I heard Victor Krum is in the possession of one. Also it has a full automatic corrective-spell built in the twigs, it helps steering during heavy storms in light curves..." Draco<br>explained, and Harry smiled. It was all going wonderful and he was sure for once that absolutely nothing could go wrong this time.

Of course, he was proven wrong again. They'd almost reached the Leaky Cauldron when they saw a way too familiar bunch of Black hair advance them from their left.

"Dive" Remus shouted and Harry and Draco were pushed downwards by the crouches of their necks. Sirius shot a stunner in the direction they'd seen Bellatrix last, but she'd disappeared again. People around them panicked, but Sirius, automatically jumping into Auror mode, commanded  
>them to stay calm and sent out his Patronus to alert the other Order members.<p>

"Stay close to the ground" Remus and Bill formed a protective circle around the two youngsters.

"Wands ready."

Other wizards had sought their refuge inside shops, ministry members and present Aurors started on securing the street. They waited, but nothing happened, until Bill saw Bellatrix peeking her head around the corner of Knockturn Alley. Immediately the three adults jumped into action, they ran after her, after shouting towards Harry and Draco to stay where they where and await the instructions of the Order.

"We can't just let them chase her on their own!" Harry exclaimed. "It will take ages for the Order to arrive"

"Potter, for once, listen to the orders given to you, really, this is dangerous.." Draco wasn't able to finish his sentence for suddenly a spell almost hit his left shoulder. Harry conjured a shield, just in time to see Fenrir attacking them from their right. Bill appeared in front of them out of nowhere and  
>started to duel the monstrous werewolf.<p>

"Get the hell out of here!" He shouted.

Harry took one step forward, he wanted to help the redhead, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Let's make a run for the Leaky Cauldron. After all, she is searching for you, if we leave, no one will get hurt, we can distract her attention from the other wizards" Draco suggested, the building was only a few streets away and without hesitation the teens took off running.  
>Again a spell barely missed them and they fastened their pace. Harry saw Snape, his trademark black robes whirling around him, and Moody, his wooden leg echoing through the deserted streets, running in their direction. The two had obviously just apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and were now stepping through the brick wall.<p>

"Knockturn Alley!" Harry shouted in their direction, before running past them. Draco blasted the solid brick wall aside with one flick of his wand and they stumbled inside.

"Well, at least it will be less dangerous in here than in the middle of a deserted street" Draco panted.  
>Harry nodded in agreement and he started on securing the windows. The pub was remarkably empty and Draco called for Tom. The waiter seemed to be absent.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Harry whispered.

"No idea.." Draco opened the door again to see if the Order was still duelling. Bellatrix seemed to have escaped again, the streets were empty except for the distinctively visible moving figures of Snape and Remus, who seemed to be checking every shop now.

"Shit" Harry shouted. "What if somebody gets hurt? I can't just wait here" He started pacing."What if something happens to Sirius!"

"Relax" Draco grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop rambling. "The psycho is merely playing hide-and-seek. She likes to apparate and disapparate and confuse her opponents. The wizards inside the shops will be safe, since every building is warded with an anti-apparation  
>charm, and I am sure Sirius is trained enough to handle her, he isn't on his own, remember?"<p>

Harry sighed and lowered his wand.

"Fine."

Suddenly he froze.'Wait...If Bellatrix liked to apparate and dissaparate...why were they hiding in the only building in the entire street which wasn't provided with these wards?"

"Draco.." He began, his voice a bit higher than intended, but a malicious giggle from behind him cut him of in mid-sentence. They turned on their heels and stood face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger... Please leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, it's ages since I've updated... I'm really sorry. Exams are finally over, in the end, I passed Latin and chemistry but failed maths en physics. Ah well, can't have everything (A).  
>A bit of SiriusHarry cuddling chapter, but still no real romance... Don't worry, they will end up together... eventually.

A/N: I am not sure if I should continue, because I started this story such a long time ago (when my English wasn't as good as it is now (and it's still not perfect)) so it takes ages to rewrite it. The first three chapters weren't edited to match my current style at all, and they annoy me a bit to be honest, because it feels like I can do better. On the other hand, I want to post the chapters and continue, because I am really happy with all my faithful readers and reviewers. That being sad, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

-You wanted it all,  
>but I give you,<br>give you none,  
>oh, I'm not the one. -<em>The Black Keys<em>

~~~~HPSB~~~~

'Wait.. if Bellatrix liked to apparate and disaparate..why were they hiding in the only building in the entire street which wasn't provided with these wards?"  
>"Draco.." He began, but a malicious giggle from behind them cut him of<br>in mid-sentence. They turned on their heels and stood face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

~~~~HPSB~~~~

Harry groaned in despair and Draco gasped. Bellatrix giggled again.

"What a pleasant surprise" She said, pulling her wand and stalking forward like a predator.

"How did you know that we were in this building?" Harry demanded, trying to shuffle backwards towards the back door they'd just blasted open a few minutes ago. Draco was right beside him, his wand slightly shaking as he pointed it towards his aunt. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I saw you and my beloved nephew running in this direction. My, my Draco. What would your father think of you, helping a filthy mudblood..."

"Shut up." Draco sounded brave, but he was still shaking.

"That's no way to talk to your family, is it? But then again, since dear Lucius betrayed our Lord, I assume that mingling with muggle-borns and blood traitors has become a daily routine for you?"

Harry shot a curse towards the talking witch. She blocked him and frowned.

"No time for a little chat, potty? Expect no help from the Order, they are running around in circles, trying to find me, assuming the two of you are safe..." She giggled again, her smile turning into a vicious grimace.

"Listen, I am not interested in your nonsense" Harry shouted. "Let's get it over with."

He tried to disarm her, but she blocked him again.

"Confringo" Harry shouted, and Bellatrix blocked again.

"Only defending? Too much of a coward to fight?" Harry said, dancing away from the backfiring spell.

"Oh, but I am going to enjoy this. First, I'll torture you and take revenge for the Dark Lords defeat. And then.."

She turned to Draco. "I give you once chance. Run back to Lucius, while you can."

Draco answered by firing a hex in the direction of his aunt. Bellatrix shot a curse her Nephew only barely managed to dodged and grinned.

"Draco my dear, you've really made a mistake in siding along with those traitors."

Draco sneered.

"Disarm" He mumbled and Harry threw an Expelliarmus in Bellatrix direction, and for a moment it seemed the two spells would hit her in the chest, but she disapparated with a pop, only to apparate behind them a few seconds later. A spell hit Harry before he could turn around and a deep cut appeared on his cheek. The pain was sharp and stinging and Harry felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through his veins.  
>Bellatrix giggled and disapparated again.<p>

"What the hell?" Harry shouted.

"Language Potter" Malfoy smirked from beside him, he shot a stunner that barely missed its target.  
>Bellatrix was done playing know, she fired unforgivable after unforgivable, and Harry and Draco were soon hiding behind various pieces of furniture in order to escape the killing curses she fired.<br>Harry, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner, conjured a Patronus, he hoped the stag would alert the other members of their distress.  
>In the process of sending his message, he got disarmed, and he was barely able to roll away from another Sectumsempra. The stag exited from the shop though, but at the same time Bellatrix<br>sealed of all the windows and disconnected the floo-system. They were stuck. Draco looked panicked, he tried to keep the shielding charm upon the two of but failed miserably, his wand flew out of his hand and they both were now defenceless. Bellatrix laughed, her eyes crazy.

"Stop cackling like a psycho" Harry shouted, in an attempt to alert the order members to his location by making as much noise as possible. Bellatrix snickered.

"Trying to make some noise Pothead?" She said. "Well, if you insist"

Harry knew what was coming even before the Cruciatus hit him, but it didn't make the pain more bearable. His nerves felt on fire, he felt like every bone in his body was crushed and crushed again. He bit on his lips until they bled and started screaming, giving Bellatrix the pleasure of enjoying his torture even more. Harry barely registered he was rolling around on the floor, shaking and trembling.  
>The pain suddenly stopped, and he saw Draco had tried to tackle his aunt. The blonde was now experiencing the curse himself, and Harry, his vision slightly blurred from the soundless tears of pain he had shed, threw a piece of shattered furniture in the direction of the psychotic woman.<br>It hit her in the chest, in her surprise she lifted the curse long enough for Draco to hide behind a broken table, but otherwise it was a very poor attempt.

"So helpless" she said, pointing her wand towards Harry's heart.

"The Order will be here in a few minutes to kill you" Harry spat, "I've sent them a message."

He felt the excruciating pain again, his glasses flew from his nose and he barely noticed the curse being lifted off him again, he kept on shaking and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the floor by his collar. His feet hovered a few inches above the ground and he gulped for air.  
>He heard Draco scream from behind him, and he tried to wriggle himself free, but this only made breathing harder. His vision was blurred, but his glassed were roughly placed upon his nose again and he found himself face to face with the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.<br>The monstrous creature grinned, baring a row of glittering sharp teeth and Harry felt his warm breath ghosting over his face and smelled a mixture of rotten flesh and copper blood. Harry kicked the wolf in his stomach, but it had no effect. He felt his body being pressed up against the wall, the smell of blood and burnt fur drew into his nose and he panicked. His wand was gone and he had no defence left, he kicked again, but Fenrir merely chuckled and inclined the pressure on the boys neck. Harry choked, desperately gulping for air.

"My, you've grown into a pretty boy" The werewolf growled into his ear and Harry felt a wet tongue lick his wounded cheek. He gagged, black spots started to cloud his vision, but suddenly, the  
>pressure on his neck was gone. He fell forward and landed flat on his face, his glasses breaking and<br>his nose bleeding. He heard shouts, a crack, and knew the two Death Eaters had disapparated again, he had no idea why though. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his environment. He heard more shouts and a second later he felt two strong arms around his torso.

"Cub" He heard the voice of Remus from somewhere near his shoulder. "Are you al right Harry?Did he bite you? Are you hurt?" The otherwise calm wolf sounded panicked. Harry smelled the calming scent of Horehound and allowed himself to close his eyes briefly before answering.

"Everything is okay" he sighed.

"Harry!" He opened his eyes, Sirius was kneeling at his side. Harry hugged his godfather and tried to stand up, he swayed and Sirius steadied him.

"You okay?" Harry asked Draco, still leaning on Padfoot's arm for support. Draco, who was standing a few feet beside him, nodded, he was pale, his left cheek was bruised but looked unharmed otherwise. He handed Harry his wand and the boy tried to keep from trembling. Snape stood beside Draco, his eyes remarkably soft as he checked his Godson for injuries.  
>Bill and Arthur were repairing the door and Moody kept everyone who was gathered outside in check.<p>

"Damn, that was close" Draco murmured.

"Nice tackle Malfoy" Harry couldn't help himself but grinning.

Draco in his turn smiled. "Your act of throwing pieces of shattered furniture wasn't bad either. Very entertaining Potter."

Harry let go of Sirius and, to everyone's utter surprise, hugged the Malfoy heir. Draco returned the gesture and, after letting go, pointed towards his wounded cheek.

"Severus, I'm fine, but could you heal Harry's cheek? It was a nasty Sectumsempra."

Snape locked his gaze with his godson's for a few seconds before swaying it towards Harry. He looked at him with an unreadable expression before pointing his wand and murmuring an incantation. Harry felt his cut closing and the stinging subsided.

"Your skin won't scar if you apply a few drops of Dittany, the wolf knows where to get it" The potions master stated. He flicked his wand again and Harry's vision was clear again, his glasses repaired.

"And please, do something more useful then hiding behind furniture if you are under attack in the future. I understand it is hard for you fame-fogged brain to comprehend, but spells are more helpful then shattered pieces of wood." Snape sneered, before stalking away and re-opening the floo connection. Harry stared after him, his expression baffled. He was at a loss of words for a few seconds.

"Thank you professor" He mumbled, once he had regained his speech. Snape ignored him and stepped through the green flames.

"How..?" He asked Malfoy.

The blonde Slytherin smirked.

"I tend to have that effect on my godfather" Draco stated, looking very pleased with himself.

"Merlin, I should have become friends with you earlier" Harry deadpanned, still in shock that Snape would even consider healing his injuries

"Mr. Malfoy we've sent your father a message, he will be here in a few minutes" a blonde Auror Harry hadn't noticed before waved towards the blonde heir.

"Not necessary Dovers, Tell him I'll floo directly into his office."  
>Draco nodded towards the Auror, whom he seemed to know. Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Immediately, he felt Sirius' presence at his side again, a warm hand engulfed his elbow.<p>

"Let's take you home" Snuffles said, carefully guiding his arms around Harry's waist.

~~~~HPSB~~~~

Remus was angry, he felt his whole body burn in a rage he hadn't experienced in a long time. He had been franticly trying to break down the wards surrounding the Leaky Cauldron, he felt a deep panic taking over his body as he thought of what might been happening inside to his pup. He was throwing spell after spell, almost as if in a frenzy. As he finally was able to break trough, he saw that dirty creature holding his harry, pressing his helpless pup against the wall. Before he could curse the vile wolf into oblivion, the creature had been grabbed by Bellatrix, they turned on the spot and disapparated. For a moment, Remus was almost stupified with fear, he was afraid that Harry was be bitten, but as he hugged the boy close, inhaling his scent, he had smelt blood, fear, sweat, but the strong and marking smell that would have been present if Fenrir had bitten his cub, was  
>absent. Harry was safe. He closed his eyes in order to gather his thoughts. He was going to kill that monster for this, he swore it to himself. The inner wolf inside him howled in agreement.<p>

~~~~HPSB~~~~

The last evening of his summer vacation Harry spent laying on the couch in the living room with Sirius constantly fretting over him, healing his minor injuries and apologizing over and over again. His godfather felt guilty for leaving his godson on his own and for so carelessly giving up on his protection.

"I shouldn't just have ran off like that.." Sirius mumbled.

"Shut it Snuffles" Harry sighed, he really wanted to get some sleep before his departure. Sirius mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry', but Harry closed his eyes. His godfather had told him they'd been chasing after Bellatrix, but had lost her suddenly, and were just on the brink off sending a patronus his way to locate him when his stag reached them. Snape had told them he'd seen the two of them running towards the Leaky Cauldron, and they'd made their ways towards the pub, but Fenrir kept on attacking them on their way and it took them a while to reach the warded building. It had taken another five minutes to break down the wards Bellatrix had conjured around the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had been the first to break through the guarded pub, he stormed in, barely missing Fenrir with a nasty curse before the werewolf had disapparated.  
>Harry had been so relieved to hear no one had been hurt, Bill had broken his arm due to a dark curse from Bellatrix, but otherwise nothing had happened. Another apology from Sirius tore Harry out of his thoughts.<p>

"I am okay, I'm not hurting anymore and I just need some sleep." he said, his tone implying the subject was of the table.

"Okay, sleep tight, I will pack your stuff, I can do it with a few spells for you..." Sirius ran upstairs and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.  
>Somewhere during the night he felt himself being lifted of the couch, strong arms carried him upstairs, but he was to drowsy to realize what exactly was happening.<p>

~~~~HPSB~~~~

He awoke with a start, sweaty, his hart pounding. He tore his eyes open in panic, it took a while for his racing pulse to calm down. He felt fear taking over his body for the second time that day, suddenly a bright light, and a shadow leaning against the door frame.

"Harry?" He heard his godfather whisper.

Harry didn't answer and Sirius entered his room. His godfather eyed the dishevelled bed, Harry's obvious distress and he sighed.

"You al right? Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

Harry felt hot tears burn behind his ears. The dream had been so realistic, similar to the visions he'd had last year when Voldemort hadn't been destroyed. Only, this time, it had involved Bellatrix. Bellatrix killing Sirius...

"Please.. " he whispered, whilst he climbed out of his bed. He wanted to be comforted, to feel Sirius warm embrace, he wanted his godfather to whisper in his ear everything was going to be okay. He stumbled, his feet were tangled in the sheets and he almost fell.

He wanted to ask Sirius to keep him company so bad, but he didn't dare. Somehow, asking that question meant overstepping an invisible boundary. A boundary he refused thinking about, he didn't dare to cross it for he wasn't sure what exactly it would mean if he did. It was the same fine line that kept him up at night, that made him hide in Regulus' room so often. He couldn't cross it now. He had to get over his fears and just get to bed. Nothing was going to happen to him here. He needed to grow up. He didn't dare to continue his sentence now and changed his tone.

"I'll just drink some water" he mumbled, looking at his feet, he felt embarrassed his godfather had to wake him from nightmares at the age of sixteen. He walked towards the bathroom, noticing Padfoot made his way back to his own bedroom.  
>Harry locked himself up and stared in the mirror, forcing his tears down and trying to calm down his shivering. After he'd splashed some cold water on his face, he heard Sirius barking voice drift trough the closed door.<p>

"Harry, we can go downstairs if you don't want to go to bed again?"

Harry opened the door to find Sirius poking his head through his own bedroom door, looking a bit awkward as if he wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Can I..." Harry cleared his throat and made his way over to Snuffles.

"Can I just.. sit with you for a while?" Harry finished his sentence. Sirius opened his bedroom door and dove back into his bed.

"You can sleep over here if you want to?" The man offered, stretching his arms over his head in a content yawn.

Harry met Sirius' grey eyes nodded, relieved that his godfather wasn't ridiculing him because of a nightmare. The man lifted the sheets and Harry crawled underneath them without any hesitation. Snuffles bed was warm, his sheets smelled the unique smell of his caring godfather; peppermint and musk. There was only one pillow, and Harry snuggled closer, laying face to face with Sirius. The man just looked at him, concerned, but calm and satisfied. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight. And, thank you" He mumbled.

He felt Sirius thumb caress his cheek for a brief moment, the animagus bade him goodnight. Harry buried his nose in the soft crook of Sirius arm. he felt the older men's arm ghost around his waist and soon he drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

~~~~HPSB~~~~

The next morning was too hectic for Harry to be awkward. They'd overslept, and as soon as Harry opened his eyes after being shaken awake by Sirius, he was propelled in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hurry, we have ten minutes until the Order arrives to take you to the station!" Sirius shouted, whilst trying to change into a new pair of jeans without stumbling over the threshold. Thanking Sirius mentally for packing his things the former evening, Harry showered and came downstairs just in time to catch an apple Sirius threw in his direction 'for breakfast.'  
>The animagus had managed to make coffee and change into a muggle outfit, though his shirt was buttoned wrongly. It made him handsome in a way, Harry mused, as he checked if everything was packed. The Windbender was stored away safely in his pocket after Sirius had shrunken it, and Hedwig was already on her way to the castle.<p>

"Phew, we made it. Moony would surely kill me if you missed the train" Sirius sighed, checking his watch and slurping coffee. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and averted his eyes from his dishevelled looking godfather. Just as he took his first bite of the apple, the doorbell rang and several Order member strolled inside.

Sirius levitated Harry's trunk into the hall and Harry waved in Bill's direction, who wove back with his non bandaged arm.

"Sirius, button up your shirt. You look like a stray dog" Kingsley chided and Harry felt his cheeks redden as Sirius opened the shirt entirely, fumbling with the buttons to get it right this time.

"How are you Harry?" Tonks winked, she was standing just behind Kingsley. Her hair was a deep blue this time and Harry smiled.

"Fine." Harry didn't trust himself to say more, since he was still blushing furiously. He lowered his head and pretended to munch on his apple.

"We need to hurry, are you ready?" Kingsley announced calmly once Sirius was done with the buttons and Tonks took a firm hold of Harry's trunk.

Harry turned to Sirius to say his goodbyes, suddenly feeling awkward. The man grabbed him in a tight hug, holding him close to his chest.

"I'll write you." Harry whispered as Sirius ruffled his head.

Kingsley nodding in Sirius' direction before he grabbed Harry's arm and disapparated them with a pop.

The arrived in midst of the platform, Bill and Tonks appeared a few seconds later just behind them. The train was ready to roll out of the platform, they had decided to wait until the last moment to avoid being on the platform for too long. Kingsley loaded his trunk into the train and Harry waved his final goodbyes just as the doors closed and the train began to move.  
>Harry smiled contently, Bellatrix had been no where in sight, it had all gone well. He struggled to lift his trunk, it had become a lot heavier since he was living with his godfather, and made his way through the train in search of an empty compartment.<p>

It was just his luck he ran straight into Ron and Hermione, the two of them were on their way to the prefects compartment, which was located in front of the train. Ron met Harry's eyes, sending him a challenging look.  
>Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist, proving Harry's theory that the two of them were still a couple.<br>Whilst Ron was trying to stare him down, Hermione refused meet Harry's eyes. Harry, who was still seething if he thought back at the insults the redhead had thrown in his direction, arched his eyebrow and made it to walk past his former best friends. It was obviously the three of them were done, since Hermione stuck with Ron and refused to believe Harry hadn't hexed his friend.

"Listen" Ron suddenly said, surprising both Harry and Hermione, who lifter her head to stare at a spot a bit left to Harry's shoulder.

"Let's not make this more difficult than it is. We both know we're done as friends, I don't want to talk to you, I frankly don't want to share my dorm with you-"

Harry interrupted him with a pointed cough.

"The feeling is mutual. I won't let you insult me Ronald. Watch what you're saying, because I am not going to keep up with your nasty comments."

"Oh, you are going to hex me again now, are you?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

"I did not hex you!" Harry roared. "You. Hexed. me. But if you continue this way I'll.." His voice trailed of. What could he do? Surely he wasn't going to step as low as to actually hex his friend.

"He will go to his head of house. And I will accompany him." A voice from behind them suddenly spoke. Harry whipped his head around to see Neville standing behind him, his chin lifted proudly.

"I am sure your parents wouldn't approve of your behaviour." Neville, who had grown a few inches this summer and looked a bit more confident after the ministry incident.

Ron huffed. "Right, Neville. You are siding with him then." But his tone was a bit more subsided, and Harry remembered his conversation with George, where the twin had stated that Molly and Arthur hadn't been happy with their son's prejudices.

"Yes, and so do I" Another voice sneered and Draco Malfoy poked his head out of the Prefects Compartment. Apparently their conversation had been louder then intended, Harry saw a few heads hovering behind the various compartment doors and he cursed mentally.

"And you should have done the same, Granger." Draco rested his gaze on the bushy haired girl.

"Hurry up, the meeting has already started." The blonde slammed the compartment door shut again, winking in Harry's direction. Ron huffed again and pulled Hermione with him. They disappeared into the Prefect's compartment and Harry sighed, rolling his eyes but smiling inwardly.

"Thank you Neville, It means a lot to me" He said. Neville was still looking at the closed compartment door, seemingly in shock that Draco Malfoy had defended Harry Potter.

"It's a long story..." Harry grinned.

Neville shook his head.

"I have saved you a seat. Luna is there too, but I doubt you want to sit with Ron and Hermione when they return?" The boy hesitated.

"Ron told us about what happened, but I just couldn't believe him. And I think it's wrong to judge people based on their sexual preference like he does. Or, on what we dream for that matter."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's search for another compartment, and I'll tell you everything from the beginning?" He said.

Neville nodded enthusiastically and together with Luna, who was wearing a bright dress with a strange, non-matching hat 'to keep the Snurskollus away, which Father discovered just a few months ago', as the witch said.

To their surprise, Draco joined them shortly before they arrived on the platform, looking at Neville and Luna for a few seconds, before awkwardly taking a seat and stating he approved of how they'd defended Harry, and that they should meet up some time. Together they occupied a carriage, the few students who saw them entering the vehicle watched with looks of interest mingled with surprise.  
>Harry sighed. 'Just when I hoped that I could finally spend a year in relative peace' He thought miserably.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, a few of you guessed right. Remus has taken interest in Harry :). Sirius and Harry are still a bit oblivious to their attraction to each-other... Everything will turn out alright eventually, but  
>don't say I didn't warn you about the various Harry pairings that will take place this story.<p>

A/N2: Don't worry. I will never abandon this story, I hope you haven't lost interest because of the long break between the updates.

A/N3: Woah, a lot this time: Yes, Hermione believes Ron. She is in love, that can make you blind for reality. That doesn't justify her decisions, not at all. But it might explain why she sides with him.


End file.
